


01, Aphrodisiac

by boywonder



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: While out fighting, Matt and Natasha get hit with that good ol' sex pollen.





	01, Aphrodisiac

The first thing Matt noticed was his heart pounding. He was usually tuned in to _other_ people's heartbeats, having mastered keeping his own regulated. The fight they'd been involved in _had_ been strenuous; that was the nature of the thing. But it wasn't _this_ strenuous.

Natasha landed beside him. He didn't hear her, exactly; she was very good at what she did, after all. But he sensed her. Even Natasha couldn't hide from him easily, and she wasn't trying anyway. He realised as she drew closer that the first thing he noticed wasn't her heartbeat, it was her _scent_. She smelled of blood, of course (not hers), and of the electricity that powered her weapons, and of the sweat from exertion. He could smell her conditioner. She didn't wear perfume, at least not around him, but she used scented soaps. She wore deodorant. He could smell all of that. He could also smell the scent that was just _her_. Everyone had a scent, of course, and he knew hers so well. But instead of the comfortable familiarity it usually brought, he found it…distracting.

"Matt, we need to go home. Now."

"But there's-"

"Please trust me."

There was a strain in her voice that he wasn't sure the purpose of. He frowned. He hadn't been ready to go home, and he was considering arguing anyway.

He felt Natasha reach for him, but she jerked her hand back abruptly. That was weird. "Nat-"

"Come on," she said, leaving no room for argument in her tone. Then she was gone, off toward their shared apartment. He followed, seeing no choice, his mouth in a tight, disapproving line, his heart still racing.

They were a ways from home, but it was a familiar - and thankfully uneventful - journey back.

He swung in the window moments after Natasha, and pulled it shut and latched behind him. Without stopping to think what he was doing, he reached for her, drawing her back close to him. "Maybe coming home _was_ a good idea," he said, leaning in to kiss her. She put a hand up, blocking his mouth before their lips could touch.

He tilted his head, puzzled. 

"Matt, do you remember the smoke bomb that went off before I knocked that last goon out?"

Matt didn't answer right away, instead distracted by the scent of Natasha's breath, the lingering of her toothpaste from before they'd left that evening. "Yeah. It smelled strange. It didn't seem to be…choking? I figured it was a distraction."

"It's an aphrodisiac."

Matt laughed. "Okay, sure."

"Matt. Think about it for a minute."

He shook his head, and she stepped out of his embrace. The sudden loss of the body-to-body contact, costumes or not, seemed jarring and he found himself reaching for her again. She wasn't having it.

"Matt, _think_."

Matt forced himself to listen to her. He was good at meditation, good at separating thought from sensation. He _had_ to be good at that separation, or he'd go insane from sensory overload just existing in the world. Still, he found it hard to do. That alone was reason to really listen to her, though, wasn't it? How could something override his carefully trained body and mind?

"Shit," he said. "This is affecting you too?"

He heard the hesitation in Natasha's answer, though it was only there for a moment. "Not on the level you are. I've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing, learning to resist them. I'll be fine."

"And me?" he asked, not bothering to argue with her, not bothering to be annoyed. The sound of her voice was…distracting. She was still close enough to reach out and touch.

"It will wear off."

"How long?"

He could tell that she shrugged at him. "I don't know, exactly. It shouldn't be too long."

"Is there an antidote to this?"

"It's not exactly like a poison, Matt. But even if there were an antidote, I don't know that we would be able to find it. I'm not going to take you back out when you're distracted."

"I'm not distracted," he said.

"You'd think otherwise if you could see yourself right now," she said.

He snorted at that, at the ludicrousness of the phrase. Of course, he knew her, and knew she'd chosen it on purpose.

She took a step forward, and the tone in her voice shifted. "You're pulled taut as a bowstring. How much resistance is it taking you not to reach for me again?"

"I'm fine, Natasha," he said, but he heard the lie in his own voice. His voice was little more than a murmur. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

She took another step forward, and he felt his hands clench at his sides. He was fighting it, fighting whatever urges the chemicals were trying to inflict on him, but even with all his practised control, he wasn't doing that great a job.

She took a third step, coming as close to him as she could without physically touching him again. "Are you sure about that, Matt?" she purred at him, teasing. Before he could answer, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It was like a floodgate opening. His mouth opened to hers the instant their lips touched. His hands unclenched, instead pulling her close to him, pressing their bodies flush together. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and he was pulling off his gloves to easier navigate the task of pulling her suit off before he realised he was doing it.

She moved away from him again, shoving him backwards.

Even with a couple feet between them, he found it hard to concentrate on anything but her, found it hard to think about anything but the taste of her mouth, and the feel of her against him, strong but supple, breasts pressed against his chest, even though the armoured mesh of his suit…

" _Fuck_ ," he said.

"You're not fine, Matt," she said, and her voice was normal again. 

"You did that on purpose," he said, his voice accusatory but shaking.

"To prove my point."

"I should…I can go to the office, I can sleep there, I don't want-"

"Matt, don't. I'm not denying you. I just want you to know the effects. Especially with your senses, this could be…intense."

He half-laughed at that. Sex was intense anyway. He was pretty sure it was intense for normal people. For him it was…overwhelming. He'd learned to deal with that, largely thanks to Elektra's patience years ago, but it was still overwhelming. It was still _intense_.

"Worse than normal, I mean," she said. He nodded his understanding.

There was another moment of hesitation in her voice, but she said, "…It may wear off faster if you let it actually run its course. Do what it's meant to do."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want. I'd never-"

"Matt, don't be ridiculous. Of course I _want_ you. When do I not want you?"

He could hear the hitch in his breath at her words. The effect they had on him was like a blow to the stomach - if a blow to the stomach came with the feeling of a too-tight-in-the-crotch costume, anyway.

"Natasha, you don't-"

"Don't worry, Daredevil. You think I can't handle you a little more insistent than normal?"

"'A little'?"

She laughed. He could hear her move - sense it - and he realised after a moment that she was continuing what he'd been about to do. She peeled her clothes off. He stood there, mouth half open, staring in her direction as if he could actually see what she was doing.

"You going to get undressed, or do you want to fuck me wearing that costume?"

He didn't need to be told twice, and he pulled his own clothes off with not-quite-steady hands, tossing them carelessly to the floor.

He didn't really register his own motion for a few moments after that, following Natasha to the bed, letting her pull him down to her, kissing her again. His hands moved down her body, finding her breasts, firm and perfect, moving his hands over them, rolling a nipple between the finger and thumb of one hand, moving to lay her back-

She stopped him again.

"Slow down, Matt, I want to get more out of this than I think you're inclined to give."

He stopped, pulled taut again, returning to a frown. "That's not true-"

She laughed. "Not normally. You're not thinking straight. I'm not criticising you."

"What do you want me to do?"

She considered that for a second, then stood up. "Here. Trade me. You lay down and I'll make sure we work that chemical bomb out of your system. How's that?"

Matt swallowed, trying to ignore the racing of his heart, trying to think about anything besides her, and her scent, and her voice, and his own already-hard cock.

He was careful not to touch her as they traded places; he didn't trust himself, even with all his practised control. 

He lay down, head swimming, trying to remember to slow down, to regain control. He forgot all that immediately when her hands were on him again. He tensed, and practically squirmed, wanting her to touch him everywhere except where she was actually touching him.

Her touch became harder to pinpoint; he felt like he was on fire, the sensation heightened beyond even what _he_ usually felt.

"Natasha, I-"

"Shh. Me first," she told him. She pulled her hands away and leaned down to kiss him. It didn't last nearly long enough.

He forced himself to focus on her, the way she moved on the mattress, moving up towards him and not away. He figured out what she was doing and pushed himself a little further down the bed, away from the headboard, so there was room. He reached up to hold her legs as she settled herself above him, lowering herself to his face.

He was more than willing, opening his mouth as her cunt drew closer, licking up at her, pushing past her lips and into her, fucking her with his tongue. She moved her hips, riding the motion of his mouth. He heard her moan and it was like a shock running through him, causing his cock to twitch with the anticipation of eventually taking the place of his tongue.

She moved again, and Matt responded by pulling his tongue out of her hole and up to her clit, licking at her for a minute before drawing the hard nub into his mouth and sucking. She gasped his name, and he gripped her legs harder with this hands. He could perceive her motion above him, though it was a little fuzzy because he was so distracted, but he knew enough to tell that she was touching herself too, her hands playing with her nipples. She rode his mouth to orgasm, but he didn't stop there.

As he worked her toward another climax, she dropped one hand, leaning back to reach his cock. But she didn't give him much satisfaction, instead letting her hands drag over his sensitive flesh, using her nails _just_ over the head. He moaned into her, shuddering. She didn't stop, letting her fingers swirl over the head of his cock again, spreading the pre-come over it. His cock jumped under her touch, and he responded by moving his tongue faster.

She pulled herself back up and gripped the headboard instead, letting him alternate between sucking at her clit and pushing his tongue into her, again riding his mouth to orgasm.

After that, she moved away, though she had to pry his hands off her legs. He caught the tremble as she swung her leg away, still caught in the aftermath of her orgasms.

"Natasha-" he said, but she put one finger on his lips. He tried to focus on what she was doing as he felt her weight move around on the mattress. He wasn't with it enough to follow entirely, and he actually jumped when she came back and wrapped one hand around his cock. 

She laughed, though the sound was a little breathless. "Relax."

"…can't," he said, through clenched teeth.

"Try," she said, but she was teasing. She stroked him once, twice. He moaned and tried unsuccessfully to stop himself from thrusting up into her touch. But then she took her hands away, and climbed on top of him, lowering herself onto his achingly hard cock. The world shorted out, became just the blood rushing in his ears, the feel of her tight, wet heat moving around him, the sound of her heartbeat and her breath.

She moved too slowly for his desire. He tried to move the pace faster, but with her on top of him, that wasn't easy to do. She set the pace and he had to match it, slower than he wanted, frustratingly slow.

"Matt," she said, breathy, needy. She wasn't just doing this for him and his aphrodisiac poisoning, after all; she wasn't that magnanimous.

She let herself sink all the way down, taking all of him into her, and stopped there long enough to grab one of his hands and guide it down her body. Even with his inability to think straight, or to manage to use his abilities to get a radar impression of her, he could figure this much out. He let his hand rest on her lower belly, moving so his thumb could go lower, rubbing against her still-hard clit, drawing a gasp out of her. He repeated the motion a few times, feeling the way it made her muscles twitch around him. When she was satisfied he wasn't going to stop, she moved again, letting him keep pace with his hand and his hips together.

He came before she did, because he was too worked up to really stop himself or hold on that long. He forgot, then, that he'd been touching her. She let it go, and replaced his hand with her own, rubbing herself to a third orgasm, drawing more moans from him as her cunt clenched with the force of her climax. 

She stilled her movements again, leaning down against him and kissing him. He was still inside her, and he felt like he was still hard, still aching.

"How do you feel?" she murmured. He reached up and pulled her all the way down, kissing her instead of answering her.

"Not done yet?" she asked, speaking against his mouth before kissing him again. 

"I don't know," he said.

She moved, clenching her inner muscles around him. He hissed in a breath through his teeth. She did it again, and his hips moved toward her, just the slightest bit, without his conscious guidance.

"That's what I thought," she said. She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up, keeping his cock inside her, drawing a wordless sound out of him. 

"It's okay, I can just-" he started.

"Matt, I can keep going all night if you want to," she said, playfully, squeezing her muscles around him again. 

"Tempting," he said, and he felt his mouth twitch into half a smile. It was dark, so he had no idea if she could see that look, but it didn't matter.

She moved again, rolling, reaching down to pull him with her, letting him do what he'd wanted to earlier, letting him fuck her senseless. His movements were raw, hurried, almost primal. He didn't hurt her, of course; he wouldn't, and anyway, she'd stop him if she didn't like it. He wasn't totally out of his head, anyway, not exactly. He responded to her movements, her kisses, let his hands find places to touch her even as he thrust roughly into her.

They went on like that for awhile longer, losing track of the pleasure of it, giving in to the _need_ of it.

Finally, they lay breathless and sweaty on the bed next to each other, legs intertwined, the smell of sex and sweat and come heavy in the air around them as Matt remembered how to think again.

"Were you…affected by that smoke?" he finally asked, with a ragged voice.

Natasha was quiet, laying with one hand on his chest, her legs still mixed up with his. "A little."

"How is it you weren't as affected?"

"…Practice," she said.

He knew better than to push that. Rather than leave it at an awkward moment, he drew her back close to him and kissed her.

"I'm glad you knew what it was," he ventured.

That drew a small laugh out of her. "You should just be glad I'm such an adaptable lover."

"I'm always glad of that," he said.

"Go to sleep, Matt," she whispered, nuzzling her face against his, "There will be time in the morning if it hasn't worn off entirely."

As he finally drifted off, worn out, part of him almost hoped it hadn't worn off entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober 2017, prompt "aphrosidiac." I'll be doing these in various fandoms, but putting them in a series so they're all together.


End file.
